Wounded
by Obi the Kid
Summary: pre-TPM, Qui POV, Qui watches Obi sleep. PLEASE READ WARNINGS BEFORE READING THIS.


***IMPORTANT*** Please take note of the rating   
and summary before reading this fic.  
  
  
  
  
Title: Wounded  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: R (for adult subject matter, nothing graphic.)  
Summary: Pre-TPM, non-slash, (Obi is 17) Qui POV as he watch Obi sleep, on   
the flight home, after he rescues him from his captor. Obi has been the   
victim of a sexual assault. Based on Robin's fic: "Darkest Hour."  
Disclaimer: Obi and Qui belong to George, no money is made here.  
Feedback: YES, always needed.  
Archive: Yes, but please ask me first.  
  
NOTES: Thanks to Robin for allowing me to expand on her fic (Darkest Hour).   
If you haven't read it, and wish to, please heed the NC-17 Warning. However,   
you do not have to read "Darkest Hour" in order to understand my fic, it   
stands on it's own. But if would like to read it, you can do so here:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/Robin.html  
  
  
**Inspiration for this fic from the song "Wounded" written by Stephen Jenkins   
(Third Eye Blind.)**  
=========  
Wounded  
=========  
Hate. Anger. Rage.  
  
This is what I feel now. I am a Jedi Master and will not be controlled by my   
emotions. Yet, I would kill this man...this animal...where he stands if not for   
the one thing that is more important to me than my own life.   
  
My beloved apprentice, more dear to me than any blood relation son could be.   
  
This man, who dares call himself a Jedi, is responsible for this. The brutal   
attacks on my Obi-Wan, were nothing but crimes of lust and power. They held   
no other meaning for him.  
  
For you, my padawan, these attacks have stolen your innocence. They have   
taken something from you, that you can never have back. But you can move   
beyond this. I know you are strong. I know the good and the caring that is   
in your heart. You will survive.  
  
The emotions whirling inside of me contradict all that I have fought for and   
believed in as a Jedi. But I will not give into the hate that I feel towards   
this man. He will pay for his crimes soon enough. For now, Obi-Wan, you are   
what concerns me. You lie there, curled in a fetal position, looking so much   
younger than your 17 years. How many times he forced himself upon you, I do   
not know. But the blood remains. I have been instructed not to let you   
shower or bathe, for fear that any evidence will be washed away. That   
decision has been tearing me apart inside. It seems that you are forced to   
lose your dignity as well as all else that has been lost.  
  
The death grip you hold on my hand has yet to lessen. I will not leave you   
padawan. I will not leave your side. That is my promise to you. You are   
safe here, although your mind does not allow you to believe that. Soon, we   
will be home and your healing will begin.  
  
Even with me close by, you cry out in your sleep. No doubt your thoughts are   
being consumed by the nightmarish demons that haunt you. All I can do, is   
sit by your side, hold your hand, stroke your hair...offer what I hope are   
comforting words. I will see you through this Obi-Wan. Together, we can   
defeat this enemy.   
  
Your breathing quickens as you sleep. The nightmares laying claim to your   
young mind. I am here padawan. He will not hurt you ever again.  
  
I sit here and wonder what our future holds. You and I have many years ahead   
of us. I can foresee that much.   
  
You are wounded now, but those are scars that will fade in time.   
  
I know your fears. I see them in your face. All we can do now is hold on to   
each other. Our strength lies in our bond. And that bond is something that   
this one man can never destroy. Despite what he believes, he has not won,   
nor will he.  
  
We will face this together.   
  
Peaceful sleep my Obi-Wan. We will be home soon.  
  
I will not give into the hate that I feel for this man...I will not let him   
tear apart the bond we have forged. I will not give into these dangerous   
emotions that threaten to overwhelm me.  
  
END  
  
"The guy who put his hands on you  
Has got nothing to do with me  
And the bruises that you feel will heal  
And I hope you come around again  
Cause we're missing you  
You used to speak so easy  
Now you're afraid to talk to me  
It's like walking with the wounded  
Carrying that weight way too far  
The concrete pulled you down so hard  
Out there with the wounded  
Missing you ...  
  
...Let me break it down till I force the issue  
You never come around, and you know we miss you  
Well nobody took your pride away  
That's something people say  
Back down the bully to the back of the bus  
Cause it's time for them to be scared of us  
Till you're yelling, how we living cause you got the ball  
Then you rock on baby, rock on, you rock on..."  
  
Lyrics by Stephen Jenkins (Third Eye Blind)  



End file.
